Amber
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: The crystal gems only boy. I own my oc but not Steven Universe. From Ambers point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is Amber and I'll be telling you about myself and a BIG friend. Here we go.

Name:Amber

Weapon:Bo staff

Gem position:Nose

Personality:Funny,Protective,Caring, and basically a big brother to Steven

Gender:Boy

Appearance:Tee shirt with a skull on it,shorts, and basic shoes.

Abilities: Shapeshifting and super speed.

Backstory: He was a basic Amber, which are one of the only boy Gems, until he messed up and was going to be shattered. He was able to escape, but run into the Crystal Gems. He thought he was dead meat,but Rose stopped Pearl from shattering him and he has been a Crystal Gem since.

Name:Midiorite

Weapon: 3 headed dagger.

Gem position: Chin

Personality: Hot headed and at times nice

Gender: Boy

Appearance: Tall,Suit and tie,Jeans, and formal shoes

Abilities: Super strength,Shapeshifting, and Speed

Backstory:unknown.

Please enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: GUY'S! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE.

_I was attacked by a centipeetle spaw and was almost poofed by I was able to dodge it and poof the Centipeetle. More came at me._

?: Sorry dude a little stuck at the moment.

_That's Amethyst, she is a little funny and not serious. _

Me: Pearl, are You to busy?

_Pearl is the tense,serious, and over protective._

Pearl: Yes, I am quite busy.

Me: Garnet?

_Garnet is sort of the leader of the crystal gems. _

Garnet: I'm busy right now.

_They all were fighting their own centipeetle. Then Steven (the son of Rose Quartz) walked in._

Steven: He, guys! You won't believe this!

Amethyst: Sup, Steven

Steven: Awsome! What are these Things?

Pearl:Sorry,Steven. We'll get these Centipeetles out of your room. We think they are trying to get into the temple.

Steven: Aw, You don't half to get rid of them. They're really cool.

Me: I would support you but…

_A centipeetle shouts acid at me. I dodge it._

Me: … That's why.

Amethyst: Uh, you guys? These things don't have gems.

Garnet: That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby.

_A centipeedle sneaks up on Garnet and tries to attack her but she punches it and it poofs. I snicker because of it._

Pearl: We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt.

_Steven's face lit up._

Steven: Oh! Oh! Can I come? Can I?! Can I?!

Pearl: Steven, until you learn to control the powers in your gem, we'll take care of protecting humanity, okay?

Steven: Aw,man.

_Steven sees a Centipeedle raiding the fridge. _

Steven: Hey! Get out of there! Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Aw!

Me: Get out of there you pest.

_I stab the Centipeedle with my bo staff._

Steven: They got into everything! Not cool!

_Steven sees the "Cookie Cat" snacks that we bought him._

Steven: No way. I-It can't be! Wha-where did you get these?! I thought they stopped making them!

Pearl: Well we heard that too, and since they're favorite…

Amethyst: We went out and stole a bunch.

Me: More like "illegally borrowed" them.

Pearl: I went back and paid for them.

Garnet: The whole thing was Amber and I's idea.

Amethyst: It was everyone's idea.

Me: Not really.

Pearl: All that matters is that Steven is happy.

_Steven sings a silly jingle and eats a little bit of it and his belly button glows._

Steven: I like to eat the ears first.

Amethyst: Uh, Steven…

Steven: Wha… My gem!

Amethyst: Quick, try and summon your weapon.

Steven: I don't know how! Ah, it's fading! How do I make it come back!

Pearl: Calm down, Steven. Breath, don't try to force it.

Amethyst: Yay, and try not to poop yourself.

Garnet: Please don't.

_The glow disappears._

Steven: Ah, I was really close that time! Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon?

Pearl: Oh, I'll go first.

_After a while Steven comes to the top of the hill to get my help._

Me: The way I learned on homeworld was that they scared it out of us.

Steven: So, your going to scare it out of me?

Me: Yes, but you'll never know when it'll… LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!

_Steven spins around and puts his hands out, but nothing happened._

Steven: Is it gone.

Me: There was nothing there. I just tried to get you to summon it in defence.

Steven: I didn't do it though.

Me: It's okay. You tried. That's what matters.

_I hug Steven to let him know it's okay. After an accident with his powers the house is attacked by the mother of the Centipeedle._

Garnet: It's the mother!

_We leap towards the Centipeedle mom._

Pearl: Steven stay hear.

Steven: No way, I'm coming too.

_We attack the mother but get knocked off. I get angry which brings out Meteorite. _

Meteorite: Now your in for it!

_Meteorite pushes back the mom. After a few minutes the mother gets electrocuted and poofs. I calm down and sit on the sand._

Me: I'll bubble it.

_I bubble the gem and send it to the core. I go and hug steven._

Me: (to readers) So this is my life. Pretty weird, right?


End file.
